The Lost Prince
by CherishRedemption
Summary: Zuko was not even 2 when lu ten died in war and iroh gave up victory at ba sing se. Instead of demanding Ozai to kill zuko as punishment, Fire Lord Azulon took zuko away to a distant town. To make ozai always wonder where his son is, if he was alive or dead. How does this effect the war. read and review to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Prince  
Chapter 1

**I don't own avatar. I wish!**

Ages when lu ten died:  
Lu ten:16  
Iroh: 34  
Ozai: 26  
Ursa: 24  
Zuko: 1 and ½ or something  
Azulon: who knows.

"voice"  
_Thoughts_

For punishment for trying to convince Fire Lord Azulon to retract Iroh's birthright after Iroh lost his son and his drive for war, Ozai had to let Azulon take Zuko away to wherever he wanted. It was done to show the pain of losing a son but to make it even worse then that!-Ozai would now constantly wonder where his son was, how he was doing, if he was alive. He always held high standards in his version of how his son was. He would be powerful and of high status...wherever he was. His best guess was probably earth kingdom and hopefully because he would "definitely" be a firebender he would go to a firenation colony and join the army eventually!...right?

(We're gonna say that zuko was about a year&amp;a half when this happens, so as a 18 month baby/toddler we're gonna just assume zuko could recognize his name but not say it yet. Meaning he couldn't say his name and had to get a new one basically. AND ursa was pregnant with azula at the time)

A baby cried from a box he was put into on the edge of a town. His cries were heard from a midwife that was walking back home. As she explored the edge of town to find zuko bundled up in red sheets, his cheeks and eyes were red from crying. She picked him up and comforted the boy. "Oh baby, where are your parents honey?"_ How could anyone leave a poor defenseless child alone._ "Its ok sh sh, will go and get you something to eat ok?"_ Then I could ask around...where did this child come from. _

Her name was Aki and all her life she wished to have a child of her own. She grew up playing house and as she grew older she took care of children. Her recent jobs have been delivering children; unfortunately she was never able to have kids of her own. She did not find this out tell she married and did not conceive. Her husband and her argued for many years. He was unhappy that no one would carry on his name or be able to raise a son to glory(a military man). Because young zuko couldn't say his own name yet but he would sometimes make sounds like zuzu "I true fire baby" -Aki gave him a name with a z and a sound of "zu", Kozu.

In his young years to follow, Kozu would run into some of his family members without ever knowing it. One of them being Iroh. His uncle iroh, of course zuko...kozu did not know this. Iroh had returned from that loss at Ba Sing Se, heartbroken after losing his son. More heartbreak was to come. As he strode up to the palace, he was informed his nephew was kidnaped a couple days prior to his return and had not been found. Iroh did not even get to met his nephew as a newborn because he left to war when Ursa was still pregnant.  
Iroh rushed to his brother to find some answer about zuko's disappearance.  
"Brother" Iroh greeted.  
"Iroh"  
Iroh stood there for a moment, not sure how to ask...  
"It should be impossible to get in the palace unnoticed iroh" Ozai said, beating iroh to the punch.  
"Then how brother"  
Ozai gave his brother a loaded look.  
"You can't possible think," Iroh started  
"You know as well as a do the fortress of a palace we live in brother." Ozai said  
"An inside job though? Brother you can't possible mean some one would take the prince and-"  
"Im not saying anything." Ozai proclaimed  
"You're saying someone in this palace walls committed treason-to your son Ozai!"  
"No." Ozai and Iroh locked eyes. For once the two brothers understood each other, they were both heartbroken.  
"Im not saying that." Ozai finished. This confused Iroh and as Ozai turned to leave, ozai added "Im sorry for your loss Iroh, I understand your grief."

But what Iroh didn't understand was why the news of the lost prince wasn't publicized.

No one knew where Kozu came from. There was not another town for miles and no one in the village claimed him. Aki could not just drop him off at an orphanage in the city. No, she took him in as her own. Her husband and her saw zuko as a gift from agni. Masaru(her husband) raised Kozu strictly but because he had waited years to have a son-his lessons had more meaning and less cruelty. Kozu looked up to his father as a war hero and imitated him from an early age. And with positive reinforcement, he was able to be himself. At the same time being influenced by his father. Watching his father, her learned to be a charismatic leader. He was smart and graduated at the top of his class in firebending and military strategies at only 12 years old. Following his father's footsteps, he became a solider at 13 and soon worked his way up to Captain at 15.(Youngest in firenation history). He knew every commanding officer personally and even met general iroh on occasion and princess azula.

Azula was raised in the shadow of an older brother. THAT WASNT EVEN THERE. She learned to be resentful to him. It tired her to be constantly compared to a boy that could or could not be even alive. Let only be stronger then her! She had the best tutors and got praise as being a "firebending prodigy" but none of this could please her father. Her father that would constantly put her down as a weakling and that she "could not possible compare to her older brother." Her father never gave up on having his son return to him someday and vowed when Fire Lord Azulon died, he would send out a mass search. It would be hard, but they are ways to prove if a person was royal.

As soon as a baby is born in the royal family, their blood would be plucked and put into a goblet of fire that constantly burns. The blood is connect to a person's fire. When a royal can firebending at the goblet, the fire will turn white-recognizing them. Any imposter would be punished.

**Reviews are lovely and well appreciated! ~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

Chapter 2

Fire Lord Azulon was on his death bed as Ozai begged to be the next fire lord.  
"Father you know as well as I do that Iroh will not have another child, I on the other hand have one and of course father-"There was a pause. "I understand what Iroh went through with his loss and I will not want any losses in war or in the family anymore father."

Fire Lord Azulon knew very well that his youngest son was still bitter and still cold. He did not care for the fire nation people. He just cared about himself, it would win the war-but at what cost.

When Fire Lord Azulon died that night, the fire nation held service for him. All pilled into temples to give there prayers to agni. Zuko/Kozu was one of these people. He had a leave from war momentarily and went with his mother to service.

"I wonder if Prince Iroh will be crowned afterall."  
"No-I heard he dosent want the crown."  
"Who wouldn't want the crown!"

These voices felled the air outside the town's temple.

"Come on everyone lets get this service started and focus on grieving this fire lord, without thinking of the next yet-that will come at dawn" Kozu voiced traveled to the gossipers.

They looked over at Kozu without annoyance-actually they were happy to see his return. "Kozu! Our grand hero-you put this town's name on the map!" "Kozu-you grown!" Kozu kozu kozu.

After catching up with his town people, they entered the temple and were silent as people prayed to agni.

Aki had often prayed to agni for a son, and after getting Kozu, her spiritual connection was strengthened.

Kozu had often believed as a child, he was a reincarnated dragon. Ofcourse that was just a children's dream, but he still had great belief agni had placed him on earth for a reason and had gifted him with an inner fire that would never die, even after death.**(Im alluding to the royal goblet of fire that always burns and has burned for generations)**

Kozu prayed that whomever became firelord, he would put his people first and the war second. And, to end the war all together. Kozu has became a pretty well known name(whether its because he was so young or for his skills as a leader he did not know). He never let it get to his head, he had his mom to thank for this. And his dad. His dad died when kozu was 13, in war(ofcourse). This made Kozu see that death makes everything and everyone humble in the eyes of agni. One a person passes that go to agni to be judged for the character minus any status or any money.

At dawn Prince Ozai was named Fire Lord.

**As usual- reviews are lovely, I appreciate everyone that reads my story. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

It amazed Kozu how much his town people were able to talk in great lengths about him to his face, behind his back, to anyone. However they never talked about the avatar. No one did, even after he has been spotted in earth kingdom. No gossip on the subject what so ever. Kozu knew why, he has seen his people suffer from the war, but to talk about having hopes about the avatar ending it?-treason. He saw all nations suffer.

And ofcourse ordinary people did not know any specific detail about the avatar. Not even that he was 12. But Kozu heard all about him and How Zhao has apparently captured him.

Kozu really wanted to do something and he saw it as a sign that he had a week's leave from military service so he could do something. It was his duty to his nation, and give them their hidden wish-the avatar. To end the war and make peace. All the things Kozu couldn't do in his position.

To make things worse, now crowned Fire Lord Ozai has demanded a search for his son. No one knew he was missing to start with, why now all of a sudden? Did the last fire lord, Ozai's father-stop Ozai from searching. Kozu saw this as the logically explanation. But why?

Now the town's gossip was all about this "lost prince." And as Kozu moved his way to the stronghold Zhao had the avatar in-thats all he heard from town to town. Some people swore they were the missing prince. How would they know they where? Many of them, just wanted the power or recognition. The fire lord had solider's search the earth kingdom and is having all troops come to the fire nation capital-a troop at a time and would be "interviewed" by his subordinates-then interviewed by him if they pasted his rigorous tests.

Kozu did know he was found...quite oddly when he was little-but didn't second guess it. He still dosen't. He couldn't possible be the Fire Lord's son-the prince. The town he was found in was miles upon miles away from the capital. It seemed logical that some people didn't want him, maybe he was a bastard that a women from the earthkingdom realized she couldn't hide as being a fire nation boy. He didn't know, he didn't care-it was impossible. Surely- right?

When Kozu made it to the stronghold holding the avatar, he put on his mask. The Blue Spirit. He knew its meaning-and saw it fit. What Kozu couldn't do as himself-he could do as the blue spirit. He was thankful for the duel swords his father gave and taught him to use, as he flawlessly penetrated the stronghold. He found the avatar with no issues-besides the avatar's desire to complain about some frozen frogs. Weirdo.

Everything was going according to plan, in tell an arrow knocked him out. The avatar who felt gratitude to the masked vigilante. Carrying both the masked man and his frozen frogs, the avatar was able to make it back to his sick friends.

"Make any friends" Sokka asked, still alittle delusional.  
"Yah, I think so." Aang answered.

"So whose the masked guy?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.  
"Uhhhh a friend?" Aang answered timidly.  
"From where?" Katara questioned.  
"Fiiiinee, I'll tell you! See you guys were sick and I-uh sorta got captured by zhao." Aang mumbled the last part.  
"Im sorry..you WHAT?" Katara exclaimed.  
"But don't worry" Aang fumbled his in a 'don't worry' fashion, "This guy saved me...although he hasn't woken up yet-because he was hit by an arrow!"

As if hearing him, Kozu groaned. Aang airbent to his feet and said happily, "his waking up."

Kozu hearing the avatar's voice, removed his mask, "agh, where em I?" Before aang could answer, sokka saw his golden eyes-"FIRE NATION!" he took out his boomerang. "Sokka relax, aang said he saved him." Katara answered. "But-but" , "no buts" Katara finished.

"We're resting at this small temple!" Aang practically yelled to his new friend.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way then." Kozu bowed respectfully "goodbye avatar"

"No-wait! Who are you! How do you know who I am?" Aang said.

"Im kozu and thats what the guards will yelling at the stronghold 'stop the avatar-don't let him escape!'"

"But why, did you save me?" The avatar asked with big eyes.

"I said we were friends, did I not?-"

"But you're Fire nation!" Sokka interrupted and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head "sokka!" Katara yelled

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"You're evil!" Sokka again was hit in the back of his head.

"My Best friend Kuzon was fire nation and he was good!" Aang defended Kozu.

"A person shouldn't be judge based of the nation the come from-although I would be careful avatar-" Kozu then looked away, "Some of the fire nation have been brainwashed from birth to think the fire nation is the greatest and the war is a way to show our strength-or something like that," "But there are good people, in the army, in the nation, and when this whole war is over-I hope for peace." Kozu looks avatar aang in the eye "and you are the way to that peace."

Aang gulped, "uh-yea!"

"So I hope you don't get captured by Zhao again, but I do have to go-" Kozu started to say. "Wait-you should come with us!" Aang said. "NO!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Its ok. Its ok." Kozu put his hands out in a stopping motion. "I need to get back"

"Back to where?-the cave you slimy dragon flew out of-you-"  
"SOKKA!"  
"Sorry sorry gesh"

"I take the dragon comment as a complement." Kozu answered. "Aang-right?"

"Yea!?" Aang answered

"I can't promise you that I'll be the best of friends, but I will never hurt you."  
Before aang could say anything else, kozu said he really had to leave, and then left.

"I don't trust him." Sokka said  
"He would be the best option to trust-if you had to." Katara said.  
"But what happened with mom-"  
"I know sokka," she touched her necklace "I know, but she wouldn't want us to judge."  
Sokka made a sound, but otherwise said nothing.

**A/n:Hello! So this is my favorite chapter thus far (probably because of character interaction), I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are lovely! ~ash**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Gaang stopped in one last town before they would have to take a big leap over the ocean to the north pole. They found posters advertising the search for the prince.  
"Oh this is rich!" Sokka exclaimed  
"how is that sokka?" Katara said  
"the fire lord lost his son-" Sokka laughed his weird exaggerated laugh  
"I don't find that funny" Aang said

"But it is! The guy has everything-but he is even torn up because of war."

"How do you know it had anything to do with war?" Katara questioned.

"Just a guess."

"But it still isn't funny" Aang said

"Why not? You should think its funny-you're gonna have to bring this guy down-atleast his son isn't gonna be in the way." Sokka answered.

"I wish he had ended the war-"aang was interrupted

"Yah-but he didn't, thats what wrong-that family is screwed up and has to be stopped. His grandfather killed all your people!"

"Yes-but not all the people in the firenation did that-he did, not his father or his son. He did." aang said.

"Their continuing it!"

"Yes-but it only needs one person to end it-"

"Yah-you, us." Sokka 'finished'

"Maybe," aang looked back at the poster.

"Don't even say it aang." Sokka said

"Say what?"

"That the prince could end it."

"Im not saying that exactly, Im just saying that maybe the prince could be good and then take over as fire lord and we can work together and everything!" aang said

"Oh you positive avatar you." sokka said "I don't think thats gonna happen, the prince is probably dead or evil-but if you say so." he couldn't crush aang's spirit.

Life for kozu went back to normal ..for a few days. Then he had to leave for the fire nation capital, to be "evaluated." Dread filled his mind as he woke up to the morning sun on the horizon. He bid farewell to his mother that gave him a very heart filled looked. He knew and accepted the very very very distant possibility that he was the fire lord son. It was just hard to swallow the idea. He had a more logical possibility of being the prince then others. "Others" who had no problem spouting that they were the prince. Please, many of these men looked like their fathers, had their mother's eyes, their grandfathers nose. Why argue your heritage, when its obvious. There is quite of few orphans that could very be the prince. OR, the prince could be in the earth kingdom, or agni forbid-he could be dead. Those were more logical options then kozu being the prince and certainly more logical then many of the men's claims. No, boys.  
Kozu knew many of these boys that wanted to use this "lost prince" scenario to raise to power and none of them were even close to qualifying(in kozu's opinion). One of these men, was an ex-solider of his. Now, his in the navy under commander/admiral(whatever) Zhao. He was happy to get rid of an incompetent, self-righteous, ill mannered...prick, to another incompetent, self-righteous, ill mannered prick.  
Zhao had to pull back his search for the avatar for the time being and bring back his soldiers that are within age range to be the prince back to the capital. Great, Kozu would have to see his ex-soilder, Osamu soon.

As Kozu stood in line as the capital building(right next to the palace), he suddenly wished he had brown eyes. Brown eyes were common, he saw boy after boy rejected at being the "lost prince." The prince had gold eyes, many of the examiners/judges/Ozai's henchmen argued over the possibility of the eyes dulling as he grew older-they could be hazel by now. This only led to more candidates for prince.

'Why don't I have brown eyes!, this is pointless waiting in the line' for something he had no desire to claim- blood lineage with the fire lord.

Many others thought they weren't the prince either, however we're still forced to go through with this procedure. Wait in line, see an examiner(who would ask questions, ask to see firebending talent), and usually get rejected-or move to the second round.

"Ha-I made it to second round guys, I told you Im the prince."

Oh no-its Osamu.

"Well isn't it kozu, you probably think you're gonna get in good with the examiner, but you can't use your captain's title to help you. I know your not the prince-ha."  
What is with him kozu wondered. If Osamu did turn out to be the prince-the fire nation will go to hell-surely.

"And you think you could be the prince? No-you don't even know how to talk coherently or respect a superior." Kozu answered

"Soon I'll be your superior, remember that." was Osamu's rebuttal as he left.

A few other soldiers heard their exchange, and warned kozu(who they liked and admired) that if Fire Lord Ozai believes Osamu is his son-Kozu will likely be hurt, banished, something.

But kozu couldn't find any reason to worry. Even if their words were logical. Fire Lord Ozai would know his son. He just would. And it wasn't Osamu.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: one of my favorite chapters! Thanks for your reviews, favorites &amp; follows!**

Chapter 5

Kozu didn't know if it was good or bad luck that his examiner was (retired) general iroh.

"Oh-Kozu isn't it lovely seeing you here?"

How is it lovely, kozu wondered. He felt like a sheep being moved to slaughter. Or a calf ready to be branded and sold.  
"I always thought you were older then 16, but your rank as fooled me."  
Kozu always liked iroh, like an uncle-NO. No, he didn't just think that.  
"So im just gonna ask you a few question, alright." Iroh could sense uncertainty in Kozu's eyes-Kozu's very deep gold eyes.  
"Any persons that could be called to have witnessed your birth?" "No"  
Iroh raised an eyebrow  
"Not your mother?", iroh asked as a joke-obviously she could verify his birth, "no"  
"Do you have a mother?" yes  
"her name?"  
"Aki"  
"is she your biological mother?"  
"No"  
"Do you know who your biological parents are?"  
"No, I don't"  
"what city are you from?"  
"Ryuu"  
"I see, thats far from here."  
Kozu looked at him as if to say-so what.  
Iroh always thought his nephew was dead, but when he met kozu-he thought thats how he wished zuko would turn out to be. Now that it was possible for kozu to be zuko...  
"I already seen your firebending, so maybe we can talk about-life?"  
Oh no.  
"what about it?"  
"What's your earliest memory?"  
"I don't know if it was a memory or a dream.."  
"Yes?" iroh encouraged  
"I fell into a pond."  
Iroh laughed, "thats funny son."  
Iroh knew of the time his little nephew crawled into a pond, it was quite the story to here from the worried ursa. It couldn't be, or it could. All iroh knew is that he was gonna pass him to the second round.

As Kozu waited in another line, this time with 30 people. Waiting to spar with Princess Azula, one of his many friends had 'advanced' to the second round as well. One friend had no interest in being the prince, he was an orphan with great firebending skill. Although he thanks Kozu for teaching him to be as strong as he was. "I don't want to be here kozu, I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't what do I do? You would be the better prince-agh wha-"  
"Stop kaji" Kozu looked him in the eye and said, "all you got to do is face the princess, fight long and hard, but then concede."  
Kaji looked at him surprised, "you always said never to-"  
he was cut short by kozu's hard look  
"I know, but this isn't war, you can prove yourself to be a valued solider, but a prince?-a prince would never concede. So then, you won't move onto the third round and then"

"you face the fire lord's judgement."

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks kozu."

~~~~~~~~~~  
His friend did what he said, and was no longer a candidate for prince. All Kozu had to do was the same. Problem is, he couldn't bring himself to do it. As soon as he faced Azula-he knew he was gonna fight to win. After Osamu was announced to move on to round 3-that only made him want to win more.

Azula was deadly and precise. She didn't want her brother to be found alive. She wanted no one to compete with, without an older brother-she was the heir to the throne. If her father found his son, he daughter would be put aside. Azula was manipulative and cunning. The only thing the would calm her down was that she could easily control the fire nation through her brother(although she would rather have the glory all to herself). The only one that saw a different side of her was her mother. And no way was anyone gonna get in between them, azula swore.

As Kozu faced her, he could immediately tell that every rumor about her was correct. Her eyes looked straight through you and as the fight started, he saw her calculating eyes looking for a weakness. Where, she would find none. She threw the first fire punch, but he was determined to throw the last. He let her be on the offensive and him on defense for the start, but slowly turned her backwards to his advances, his punches were stronger, he blew off any of her blue fire with creativity, and quickly shook her confidence but using her fire against her, throwing her backwards. Then broke her root to the ground tell she was on her back.

Officials watching the fight looked at azula with worry. No one ever defeated her(men fought well enough to get to the 3rd round but never defeated her), so fast. Ofcourse she had faced many opponents that day. She was worn out- azula got up and started to form lighting.

"Azula no!" An official screamed.

All azula could see were her father's eyes. He could be convincing to father, that he was his son and then brown nose his way to power, but she would not allow it.

What she didn't expect was Kozu to redirect her lightening. He of course didn't shot her, as she did to him, but instead a foot away from her stunned form.

Kozu advanced to the 3rd round.

Kozu actually liked the idea of meeting the Fire lady. He heard great and kind things about her. However when he walked into the room with 4 other men to meet her-she looked somber. There was a dull look to her eyes that kozu found himself disliking. She needed to be happier. He guessed losing your son and having to search from him this way-and getting disappointed with no result, would make someone this way. Maybe she held no hope of her son being alive.

Kozu was the last in line and saw her greet every man before him and it was very formal, then the men moved to met the fire sages next to Fire Lady Ursa. Kozu guessed that they were the real ones deciding on who would make it to meet the fire lord. However he thought Ursa deserved a say in what she thought and was glad that she was apart of this process. A mother's bond to her son is deep. He knew this from his relationship with his mother. Ofcourse he wasn't her's biologically-that just seemed to make their relationship even more meaningful.

Maybe that's another reason he didn't want to end up being the prince. He loved his mother, what would happen to their bond?

~~

Ursa met hundreds of men, all were strangers to her. None of them held the familiarity she was looking for in their eyes. She knew Azulon was cruel, and held little hope that her little zuko was alive. However, she could not forget his strong, yet gentle gold eyes. They held something in them that was the key to Ursa's soul and sense his "disappearance" she was never the same. She stayed as strong as she could for her daughter Azula(whom she found she was pregnant with shortly before zuko disappeared). Her son in his short 18 months, was the apple of her eye, she knew she would recognize her son if she saw him.

~~

Kozu did the traditional fire nation bow of respect to Fire Lady Ursa and then introduced himself.

Locking eyes with her, he said "It is so nice to meet you Fire Lady Ursa, Im-" Kozu was cut short of the look that crossed Ursa's face.

~~

'No, it can't be.' She thought, but his eyes were the same eyes she dreamt of every night in their absence. With only the certainty a mother could have, she said her son's name.

"Zuko"  
Her voice did not shake, and for the first time kozu felt connected to that name somehow. He heard it a billion times before, but for some reason, it was different this time.

He didn't know what to do when she hugged him, this had not happened with any of the men before him, and he had no idea what expressions they(and the fire sages) had on their faces.

**A/N: AHHHHHH! so exciting! review and follow for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kozu felt himself melt into this women's arms. He felt safe and ..cared for. That could be because she held on with a vine grip, like if she would let go-he would disappear. After a moment, she held him at arms length away from her(put still held on). She looked intently into his eyes. He thought-any other man would look away, but he couldn't. Whatever she saw in him, he saw in her.

Her eyes soften, confident in her judgement. This was her son. His eyes held the same strength, resilience, and softness he once had as a baby.

Someone cleared their throat. The two broke apart, but what transpired could and would not be erased.

Kozu felt like a door had closed behind him and he was forced to comply to whatever path this was. Destiny is a funny thing.

~~

The fire sages conversed among themselves, and decided only two men would meet in front of fire lord ozai. People could say their chances of being the prince were even. Both for different reasons. Osamu was just like Ozai in personality, was strong and dedicated to proving the fire nation stronger then all. Kozu looked like ozai, atleast more then Osamu. Kozu was strategic and calm. He was able to keep in tight control of his emotions and fight with a creativity Osamu didn't have.

The only thing that really tipped the odds, were Ursa. The four other men that witnessed the "reunion" between mother and son, spread the word.

Osamu and Kozu met outside of the fire lords chamber, waiting to be told to go in.

"I don't know what you did to convince the fire lady you were the prince, but the fire lord wont believe it." Osamu told kozu defiantly. "Im the prince."

Kozu had the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't really care what he had to say anymore. If Osamu was "proven" to be prince, kozu would not stay in this nation another minute. He would take his mother and leave to the earth kingdom.

Although kozu previously planned to "save" the fire nation. Ofcourse he thought saving this nation involved all nations living in peace with one another. Thats why he freed the avatar.

If kozu turned out to be the prince, that would be either really good or really bad. He didn't care to decide which at the moment.

"I met the fire lord once-" blah blah blah, kozu blocked him out.

The two boys were let in the fire lord's chamber. It was very intimidating and Kozu saw Osamu start to sweat.

The two boys kneeled and bowed before the Fire lord.

Ozai has met around a dozen boys before these two, but never has the fire sages run to him with news, he stopped them from speaking. So one of these boys has impressed the fire sages-impressive. But he refused to know which. His daughter had also seemed oddly quite and his wife-oddly lively. Usually azula talked about all the men's weaknesses and his wife was as dead as ever.

So he knew one of these boys could be his son-more then any other.

Ozai stepped through the fire that served as a curtain between his throne and his subjects and addressed the two boys. He realized he would be severely disappointed if his son wasn't one of them. Both boys had strength clearly written in their eyes. Osamu's seemed more like Azula's, clearly a cunning man. Kozu's were steady and calculative. Ozai did not know which he preferred.

"Both of you kneel before me, why?" He asked and expected only one answer.

"I am your son Fire Lord Ozai." Osamu proclaimed

'I think Im gonna be sick' Kozu thought, this was like a scene in a horrible play. He knew that Ozai wanted them to proclaim they were his son so he could trap them-if they weren't his son, they lied to the fire lord, and could easily be killed.

Kozu decided he better answer similarly, even if he didn't fully believe it himself-"We both believe we are the rightful heirs to the throne and it is up to you to dissolve this dispute my lord."

Ozai was slightly impressed with Kozu's answer, he turned his back to the two boys, "It is a crime against the nation to lie to me. I only have one son, and there is a great possibility both of you are lying to me."

He turned back to the two boys and the look he gave both of them were murderous and frightening. "If either of you would like to revoke your claim, you may leave and live."

Osamu swallowed audibly.

Kozu however was visibly unshaken. To much training has made him stay calm in high pressure situations.

After a few loaded moments Ozai questioned, "so if one of you does turn out to be proven my son, what then?"

Osamu and even kozu was confused. But kozu only for a moment. He knew it would be something like this.

"That person would be able to kill the imposter." Kozu answered. Osamu looked at kozu, and for a fraction of a second-fearful, but that easily morphed into a grin. 'Idiot.'

"Correct." Ozai finished. It was a written law, but it can be done, "face away from eachother to the goblets of fire to your sides."

After they did so and ozai backed up a couple of steps to have a clear view, "These fires have been burning for generations, and knows the royal family quite well." Ozai said cryptically

"It will prove if either of you are my son. Now blast your own fire into these fires."

Both boys did so, however kozu's turned a brilliant white. 'White could mean IMPOSTER or a rejection of my fire..' kozu thought, but in the pit of his stomach he knew that wasn't true.

Ozai quickly turned away from the two boys, lost in his thoughts. 'My..son'

Without turning back around, he said "One of you has proven himself."

Osamu, arrogant as always, had no doubts it was him. Right?

Kozu just felt, nothing. He couldn't believe anything right now, he was in a state of shock.

"So my son, you know what must be done."

Unfortunately, kozu did know and even before osamu was fully turned around-he was dead in kozu's arms. Kozu never liked killing anyone. Ever. But Osamu would have killed him, if he had not beaten him to the punch.

By now Fire lord ozai has turned around and kozu faced him. Eyes locked and kozu still respectively kneeling before him. Osamu dead at his side.

"Welcome home Zuko."

**A/n: Here we go...the lost prince has been found. review for more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANK YOU for all your reviews-they keep me writing. Follow, favorite, review: I love you all! :)

Chapter 7

Zuko overheard things in the palace he wish he hadn't.

One was the constant verbal abuse his sister endured from their father and if zuko was in the same room, azula would look at him like he was to blame for it. Just maybe, he was. He did everything to get close to azula. She was just an abused child, he felt sad for her. That could have very well been him. But no matter how hard he worked to get close, she would shut him out(A/n:imagine how zuko was to iroh in ATLA in season1, short tempered, upset, ect).

Zuko expected certain things, although even if he had prepared to hear such things as he was about to hear-it wouldnt have helped.  
"Let go of me!" He heard a women scream, then a bang. He listen closer to the door he was by.

"No, you little witch. You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."

Then a scream. Zuko knew belonged to the women.

As he heard footsteps, he quickly hid behind a pillar. His own father exited the room with a small satisfied smirk on his lips.

As his father disappeared among the halls, zuko wondered if he should go to the woman. It wasnt azula, or his mother. He knew that from her voice. Should he get involved with whatever mess this was? He knew the upper class and of course the royals would have slaves..this was probably that. He went next to the door again and faintly he heard the woman crying.

He thought of the mother that raised him. Her words came back to him, "always treat a woman with the upmost respect. She feels things deeply and if you have her trust, never break it-and she'll always be loyal to you." Zuko had turned that into a lesson to employ on his soldiers. He had not earned their respect through fear or suffering. He had earned their respect and trust by treating them as equals, but made it known that he was the one in charge(rightfully so).

Zuko had only been at the royal palace a week and he knew he hated his father. He opened the door and saw that the woman had a nasty burn on her back. She quickly lefted her head has she heard zuko walk up to her. She didn't move away or look scared. He and her had made eye contacted and he felt as if she had looked right through his soul in that moment.

She was laying on the floor, but raised herself to a sitting position. As zuko got closer he put his hand out to her. No words were spoken. He had never seen this woman before, but he had a feeling she knew him. Everyone knows about zuko, I mean EVERYONE. All over the world.

A few moments had passed and she did not move to take his hand. Zuko felt like a fool, ofcourse she wouldn't take his hand! He was the son of the monster who hurt-

She reached out her hand and took his. He lifted her up, and as he did so-he saw it. The necklace.

Necklaces meant different things in different cultures. In the water tribes, it meant the woman was engaged. Here, it meant the woman was a slave. A slave to one person and one person only. The person who owned and put the necklace on her. The necklace was extravagant gold. It must have weighed a ton. If people didn't know of the necklace's significance, they would think she were beautiful-rich even. But no, she was miserable. Slaves were common in the firenation. In the lower class, slave owners gave their slaves a simple black cobalt necklace. Those slaves were men mostly-used for hard labor. But in the upper class and royals on the other hand, the slaves were mostly woman the nobles used to showoff. They were beautiful girls from different nations, or of the firenation. Sold, stolen, you name it.

Zuko, looking into this woman's deep golden eyes, wanted to know all about her. More importantly he wanted to free her.

He took her to his room to get his personal herbs to heal her back. He had discovered better herbs to heal burns then the infirmary had. By the time it was over, he felt a connection to her and for the first time in his life he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to this woman.

A/N: Yes I introduced an OC, opps. It happens. She is sorta important though. So respect. I wanted to add some rated M material(to me thats slavery, abuse, ect). This OC and zuko may or may not be end game as a pairing...or maiko or zutara...review your hopes on that. I can be swayed...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took a little while to update. I write a chapter-upload-write a chapter-upload. So no chapters in waiting! This chapter sorta plays on a couple of love interest for zuko... and imploys a nice story within this story :) So enjoy! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS-I appreciate them all :)**

CHAPTER 8

News spread fast among the nations, that the lost prince had been found. Rumors spread easily. Some say the prince was found in the earth kingdom. Some say he was a spitting image of his father in looks and ruthlessness. He killed thousands of innocents, he was a monster, he was found in a fire nation prison. Oh so many theories. Some were better then others. One rumor said the prince was stolen by the northern water tribe and the boy was grown up as water tribe. He was engaged to the water tribe princess, and was to be the prince THERE. However on a expedition around the tribe, he was captured by fire nation and found to be the lost prince. That would explain why the fire nation was now attacked the northern water tribe.

Well, actually it was because the avatar.

Ozai had zuko removed from the army and would only go back if need be. But all zuko wanted was to...protect. Although protect-who and how? If he would fight in this surge of the north, he would be against the avatar(the world's last chance for peace). He couldn't have done that. But he knows this battle will leave many dead. Many people that are just 'following orders.' Zuko could only hope for the best, afterall zuko has his own things to worry about.

Hot bodies of tangle flesh marred the rich silk of his bed. How did he get in this situation? Oh yah-his plan.

"Mai.."

"Oh zuko"

You get the picture.

Get the princess's closest 'friends' on his side. Now-none of the current activity was suppose to happen. No, he could simple play nice-play the savior from their, nearly mentally ill, princess. Play like the calming ocean-a more logical choice to follow. A person that cared more for the people, then the power.

Thats all it would take, but as soon as he met mai, he knew he wouldn't stop tell he got her...in other ways.

Ty lee was easier...to just be friends with. But mai was the challenge. She could act emotionless and focused. But all zuko wanted was for her to focus on him and show him emotions-she would show no one else. It was probably that stupid first blush she had when he met her, that had him hooked.

A couple weeks passed by and he was sure mai told him things, that azula never heard of before. She would never show any emotion in public, but in private-zuko got to know a whole different mai. A mai that he slowly began to care for. It was no longer apart of the plan to become her friend, it was something he wanted for personal reasons.

So as this day came. The day the surge of the northern water tribe would take place. Zuko was unusual anxious. He worried for this soldiers safety, for the avatar's safety, for his sanity and having to seat by and do nothing!

His thoughts were interrupted when mai walked in his room.

"You seemed anxious today prince zuko."

"Maybe I need a message."

mai punched him

"I was kidding," They smile at eachother "Im just worried about the battle."

"You don't like sitting idly by, do you?" They exchange a look, as she says-

"Maybe I can keep you busy."

~~~~~~~  
Aang had just finished his waterbending practice when the news came.

The lost prince had been found. 'Great, another person to worry about getting in the way'-sokka would say. But aang wasn't so sure. Call it avatar intuition.

For now, he couldn't worry about. There were worse things to worry about, like the incoming fire nation navy.

~~~~~~~

When the moon turned red, it was like all hell had broken lose. For the first time in a long time, zuko felt uncontrolable panic arise in his chest-

"zuko" a warm voice called to him,

He turned around to face, zaila. She was his father's favorite slave he came to find out. Ozai told zuko horrible things about what he did to her, and spoke of how resilient zaila was and its what probably kept her alive.

"Whats going on?" She looked to zuko for answers, but he didn't want to say.

Zaila had told him her whole life story. She has always been abused, first her own father, then a fiancé of hers and when she ran away from home to get away from them-she was sold as a slave to the firelord. It was sickening.

Zuko looked up to the sky and prayed to agni. He knew that his father approved of zhao's mission to kill the moon spirit-but agni...he never thought zhao would succeed.

~~~~~~~

Sometime later, the moon returned to normal and zuko let out a relived sigh.

"Shouldn't you be upset that the moon is normal again?" zaila looked at him oddly

"No, the world depends on some sort of balance. The fire nation needs to the moon, as much as the water tribe."

Again she looked at him oddly.

"Its true, the sun couldn't exist without the moon."

...

He sighed again, she wasn't getting it. Suddenly a thought came to him and he smiled and looked back at zaila,  
"the sun loved the moon spirit. He would die without her."

"Oh really?" zai answered, disbelieving.

"Its true, see a long time ago before the spirits created our world-the moon spirit was engaged to the ocean spirit. But once every evening she would meet with the sun god. So of course, the ocean spirit grew jealous and told her she couldn't see him ever again. But the sun and the moon continued seeing each other. The ocean spirit conspired against the sun god, and convinced other spirits to-in the creation of a new world-banish the sun god to the sky. Far away from his precious moon spirit. However, he didn't plan for her to follow the sun, but she did. The ocean spirit then called on evil spirits to bind him and the moon together. This gravitated the moon away from her love. She had to listen to whatever the moon told her to do, so she threatened to end her existence and she slowly started to wan away. The sun didn't want to lose her and in a deal with the ocean spirit, the moon spirit got control over the ocean spirit, but the sun and moon would always be opposite one another never to touch and every night the sun would die to let the moon breathe."

"The sun never stopped loving the moon and talked to other spirits and convinced them to allow him to see her once in awhile. During an eclipse."

"So you see, the sun lives for those moments. During times of eclipse-he gets to be with his love. Even if we-his children-loses our bending for that time, its worth it."

"Without her, his fire would die out. She is his biggest passion."

~~~~~~~

Katara watched as her brother cried over yue. They had just meet, and yet-their love was so strong. She yearned for something similar. A love so strong it would even transcend death. She knew sokka would never stop loving yue. She only hoped he would still be able to learn to love someone else again.

Aang put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

Because there was a difference between loving someone completely without thinking about it and loving someone by learning to handle their faults.

One would say one was passionate and the other settling. She didn't know yet the difference.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
**Author's note: YES, an update. I finally figured out where I would take this story! So I hope you enjoy this ride with me. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means the world!**

Zuko had to wonder if agni was laughing at him right now. Zuko could handle almost anything but being under the constant watch of nobles, guards, family, and servants was driving him nuts. What was worse his father wanted him to quote "capture the avatar." That Zhao had failed him and most recently iroh. When Zhao originally failed, ozai sent his "trusted"brother. But he ended up a traitor and had disappeared.  
With zuko's connections as the blue spirit he knows his uncle has joined the ancient society the white lotus. As the blue spirit-he has joined too. Of course all these won't help end the war. Zuko started to plan the end of war sense he was little. But ever sense he saved the avatar, he was taking even more important steps. For a couple days as the new found prince he thought it was a bad thing.  
He used to be a relative nobody. Maybe a mini celebrity in his little town he came from, but he still had some sort of private life. Now as prince, his private life is rumors circulating all over the country. It would be hard to keep being the blue spirit. People kept him on a strict schedule. And being in the palace was like being put on a pedestal. He craved for his army soldiers...and missing them gave him an idea.

He went to his father that evening...telling him that he planned to "take over" ba sing se and put the idea in ozai's head that Azula "deserved" the chance to impress him and "capture the avatar." What a fool.

~~  
Now "taking over ba sing se" was a little bit true but more bull shit then anything else. It gave an excuse to get out and help the avatar for one. After all, aang found a way to get into trouble one way or another.

In certain episodes of aang's insanity, zuko had to remain at his side as the blue spirit. The first came in trying to control "The Avatar State."

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she sank deeper in a sink hole made by the earth kingdom general in hopes to get aang into the avatar state..it worked, but at a lot of damage.

As zuko traveled with them to omashu after this episode, he had a talk with aang.

"You'll get the hang of the avatar state aang."

"No, I cant..I wont..I don't want to."..aang paused, "I don't have control-I-"

"Aang, this is only going to help you master fire bending eventually. Control is one of the most important aspect of it. Also, you need to stop thinking of the avatar state as some destructive power-"

"But it is kozu!(aang doesn't know kozu is zuko/the newly found prince) And fire bending is also destructive-" aang looks at zuko "I mean-"

"Don't apologize avatar. Listen to me. The avatar state links you to your past lives. It is there to aid you, help you grow. Don't give up on it. Or fire bending. Any power can be destructive. Any bending power, any power of government or rulers-aang you need to see the power as a tool for a greater peace to END the destructive powers of the fire lord and his fore fathers."

They exchange a look.

"Do you understand me?" zuko finally asks. Zuko needed aang to grow up fast. Instead of the boy that sat in front of him, in a couple short months he would need aang to be Avatar Aang.

"Yah." Aang looked a little down but a new fire was lit in his soul. He was grateful for kozu's friendship. He would never do anything to hurt him, he was there for him.

When Aang and zuko returned back to camp, a blued eyed waterbender welcomed them back with a bowl of food. Aang said thanks and his usual love sick way. And zuko gentled smiled, causing katara to blush. Up to this point zuko had considered her a friend, a simple platonic relationship. Add the fact the avatar had a crush on her made her seemingly unobtainable. Seeing her blush, made him blush in response. Aang being the usually oblivious, actually saw this exchange. But in his more usual naive way, waved it off as imaging things. ''Kozu'wouldn't like katara, she was his. 'Kozu' wouldn't take her away. He would never do that to him. Right?'

**Author's note: Up next, im thinking of doing my version of "The Cave of Two Lovers" what do you think? My writing is alittle rough, but its pretty much write then upload with not much editing. Any other stories I write, I'll try to have a more of a editing process and try to write a couple chapters before I upload one. So I can have regular upload times!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Decked out in his blue spirit gear zuko and the rest of the gaang ran from the fire nation into the "cave of two lovers." In a erie description, the hippies(the refugees) described vaguely a song about the cave. Something about dying...great.

When the cave was coming down on them, they had no choice but being separated from eachother. Zuko ended up saving katara from falling rocks and in turn got stuck with her.

Letting fire in his palm light the way, they continued on their journey in the cave of two lovers.

"What do you think Kozu and katara are doing right now?" A worried aang asked sokka.

Before sokka could answer, the hippie answered, "Don't worry little arrowhead, love will lead the way-"

"Thats what im afraid of!" aang exclaimed.

"Woo, calm down aang. After what the fire nation did to our family, I don't think katara could ever fall in love with one-so don't worry!" Sokka said, but was unsure himself.

After a second thought, "wait, why do you care what happens between ka-"

"No reason!" Aang interrupted

~~  
"It's a tomb!" katara exclaimed as they came to a room in this unending labrith.

Zuko and katara looked around and they found the story of Oma and shu carved into the stone.

"They came from two separate villages," katara said and looked at zuko. And saw his face lit up by the fire in his hand. It was sort of romantic-she blushed.

"The villages were at war with eachother," zuko added. And stepped closer to katara.

"No doubt, each village did its damage on eachother." katara said.

"Maybe one more than the other." zuko looked away after he said that.

But katara only came closer, "Yet, the couple came to see eachother everyday and forgave eachother for their village's sins."

Zuko looked at her and suddenly regretted not telling the whole gaang about his true identity.  
But it was necessary not to tell them-yet.  
If his plan where to work.

He turned away from katara and back to the writings on the wall, "It says here to let love light up the way."

Zuko looked down at his palm, and then back up to katara.

"Im going to put the fire out ok?"

"Wait-why?" katara asked

"Well," zuko looked at the writings again.

"I-I" Zuko shook his head. "It says let love light up the way." ...silence "so, I don't think they used lanterns or anything to find eachother. They just..."

Katara took a hold of his wrist, "do it, its okay. We can always have you fire bend again."

"Right. Okay.." at this point zuko and katara were really close.

He smelled like smoke, but it did not bring bad memories back to katara. She had new memories of fire and ash and smoke now. He was just a solider following orders in this war. He was good and sweet ..and nice. She wished there was someone like him in power-

Suddenly the light was gone and his lips were on hers. They didn't notice the light crystals above them. Their eyes where shut in contentment. Katara's heart pounded in her chest and she swore he could hear it.

When they finally broke apart, they saw that they were lit up by the crystals above. After looking at the crystals above their heads, they made eye contact.

"Koz-"

and then his lips were on hers again. He could not bare to hear that name anymore. Ironically the name he was raised with, no longer fit him. It was not his. It was all a lie. Much like how he would have to learn to lie much better than he has been able to in the past. He was always a straightforward, genuine, and honest person that never needed to lie. But in politics, it almost seemed essential. Unfortunately, he was known as a horrible liar. But to save this beautiful girl in front of him, he would have to. Eventually, but not today. Well maybe besides his name, his heritage-okay maybe just don't mention it.

For now he was just a boy, and she was just a girl. Apart of two separate nations at war with one another. But found comfort with one another. For today at least.

When katara and zuko finally made it out of the cave, they were joined by the rest of group.

"Hey, so how'd you find your way out of the cave?" Aang asked

Oh what a wrong question to ask, both teenagers looked away from eachother and blushed.

"Oh you know, uh, kozu was tired of fire bending and-"

"We saw crystals light up the cave and uh-"zuko added

"Here we are!" katara finished.

"Oookaaay" aang said. A little deflated.

A/N: Review for more!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zuko separated from the gaang to get onto his mission he had to complete for his father. And gave up the excuse of getting back to his army. But really he was on his own, on his way to ba sing se. With his trusted soldiers on call when he would need them.

Meanwhile, the gaang returned to Omashu. Its name making katara blush. And aang suspicious.

Weeks passed, as zuko infiltrated the inter workings of the Dai lee. They were the key. To the protection or downfall of ba sing se. It all would be determined on who controlled them. Zuko would need to bring down the leadership of Long feng and change what operated under Lake Laogai.

Meanwhile, the gaang looked for an earth bending teacher for aang.

"Lets stop in Gaoling!" Aang exclaimed

"Okay, why not. Hopefully we can find you a teacher there." Katara said, they needed to find him a earth bending teacher and soon. 'Aang needed to become a master by summer's end! And his fire bending teacher decides to just leave them-well I guess he needed to get back to his life-but we left our lives for this!' Katara needed to lay down.

Appa landed on the outskirts of gaoling and the kids departed with the promise to bring back food for him.

"I wonder how kozu is." Aang pondered outloud.

"Who cares how he is!" katara exclaimed and stormed off.

"Whats wrong with her?" aang asked sokka.

"Shes a girl, this stuff happens every month."

Aang nodded, her angry also gave him hope that she didn't care for kozu.

As the avatar and his friends rested at their camp site a couple days later with a girl named toph. Everyone but katara was filled with new hope. Katara on the other hand was plagued with nightmares from a week before.

A week prior aang, sokka and katara were practically thrown in a swamp and got separated from each other. The swamp crept her out, and its visions from it would not leave her alone. She had seen her mother! And worse she saw-  
~~~the vision/dream~~~

"Katara"  
"kozu! What r u doin-" suddenly a man appeared behind kozu

"Kozu-look out!"

But the man behind kozu did not attack him, he walked to his side. And he was...he was the man that killed her mother!

"Kozu, he-"

"Is an honorable man katara."

"No he-"

"Its pointless to fight it." suddenly the man and everything around zuko and her disappeared.

"Your mother was weak, you are weak. Your resistance is futile tara-"

"Don't call me that." It was a nickname her mother gave her.

Zuko smiled a sick sadistic smile, katara could never before picture on his face.

"Tara" Zuko grabbed her and started to kiss down her throat.

"Kozu-!"

"No, you are nothing. Never was, never will be."

Katara started to cry.

"Oh you thought you mattered to me," katara didn't met his eyes. "That I loved you."

Zuko laughed, "how foolish."

His laugh ringed through her ears as she woke up.

A/N: Review for more! Thank you for all the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: IM BACK, from my pathfinder/roleplaying gamer experience. And even if I have a 5 pg paper due about that on tuesday-I have my priorities straight...fanfiction first!**

The Dai li were not what zuko pictured. Yet again, he expected the loyalty his soldiers showed him to be the same loyalty the dai li would show to their king. What he got instead was the dai li not at all loyal to their king. They instead had their own secret agendas and the king was more of a puppet for them. Specifically a puppet for Long Feng. The leader of the dai li. But zuko didn't see any loyalty that couldn't be wavered there either.  
He was disguised as a simple refugee, but he slowly got close to the dai li and most importantly the king.  
~~~~ba sing se~~~~  
In the information center of the dai li headquarters, zuko found himself neck deep in scrolls.  
"Hello zuko" agh, zuko did not feel like talking to this guy.  
"Oh, so you finally figured out who I really am."zuko answered.  
"I also know you weren't always the prince, we have a lot of things in common zuko."  
"Like what?"  
"We knew how it was to struggle and fight-"  
"But unlike you, I don't crave power. And now that I have it, I sure don't abuse it." Zuko looked pointly at long feng  
"Oh, im so hurt." He continued, after he saw what scroll zuko was reading "zuko, may I ask why you're snooping around in MY information."  
"Just getting to know the enemy." zuko said and looked up at long feng. "So you were born in the poor neighborhood of kan wa?"  
Long feng looked momentarily upset, but quickly contained an outburst.  
"We don't have to be enemies, I can keep your real identity a secret."  
Long Feng makes eye contact with Zuko  
"For a price."  
~~~~In an abandon town/Earth Kingdom~~~~  
"who are you, and why are you chasing us?" aang asked the strange girl that was chasing the group all night.  
"Im the princess of the fire nation-I will capture you and bring you to the fire nation where you'll rot in a cell, never to see the light of day again!"  
Awkward silence followed.  
"Well thats not a very nice thing to hear come from my niece's mouth." Iroh says as he comes out of a nearby alley with the aang's earth bending teacher-toph.  
"Don't interrupt uncle! You're just a lowly traitor, I will capture you as well."  
"I have no doubt you have the capability, but as the avatar's teacher I will not allow such things."  
"You will not stand in my way"Azula proclaimed and the fight began.

Miles down river, katara and sokka escaped azula's lackeys(mai and ty lee).  
"okay so is it just me or did their description of the new prince sound like kozu?" Sokka asked as he and katara climbed on appa.  
"Im sure all fire nation soldiers have similar descriptions." Katara answered.  
"Why did that pink girl have to compare me to princey anyhow!"  
Katara could only laugh.  
~~~~~Back in Ba sing se~~~~  
"A price?" Zuko asked in mock disbelief.  
Zuko shook his head as he closed the scroll he was reading and stood up.  
"I think there should be a price for me not killing you here and now."

"Oh zuko, you wouldn't want to do that. My agents will have your head."

"Will they?" Zuko asked.

Doubt clouded Long feng's eyes, "I will tell the king who you are, and he will command his own soldiers to kill you or lock you up and use you as a bargaining chip."

Zuko laughs as Long feng clearly starts to sweat.

"You thought you had me, didn't you?" Zuko said. "I was upfront with the earth king all along." he continued bluffing.

"Actually," zuko turned his back to long feng "I even told the dai li of my identity." He said telling the truth this time. He turned his head back to Long Feng.

"And I told Toru to leak that info to you."

"So you see, you are here because I want you here. But unfortunately this was more of just a game for me, a practice of politics if you will." Zuko turned back to Long feng.

"Sadly you are a more of a threat than an allie for me in my plans."

Seconds ticked by before Long Feng attempted to fight zuko, but the confrontation ended quickly with lightning.

Zuko sighed. 'I'll never like killing people.' He looked away from Long feng's body. 'But this is war, and it must end.'

**A/N: so toru was a dai lee agent, in case you couldn't figure it out. Also, Long Feng would have just gotten in the way-so zuko had to do what was necessary :(. Review for more!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Finally down to some work." Toph said

"Great, I can almost be killed by a saber mousse lion again!"sokka exclaimed

"Oh im sorry, did you break a finger nail?"

"HEY, can we stop arguing for a second and focus on aang learning earth bending?" katara intervened.

"Actually, it would be nice to have a break. The monks used to tell me-" Aang started to say

"Yah yah yah good will, world peace, yada yada, mediate, yada yada. What about a break?" sokka said

Katara just rolled her eyes at sokka and added, "aang has been working hard."

"So its settled, VACATION!" Sokka said.

Hours later, they ended up at a library.

"So, I thought I was gonna get a break." Sokka said

"A break from what? All you do is complain and eat meat."

"Toph!"

~~~~The library goes under the desert sand and appa is stolen~~~~  
"aang-Im sorry about appa, but we need to focus on getting out of this desert." katara said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Unfortunately, aang jerked away from her touch.

After a couple hours, katara deemed they could rest for the night and the gaang collapsed on the ground exhausted. She sighed as she viewed her friends. 'If only kozu was here..'  
'Its not like he could have helped them but...' she visualized his eyes, his smile, and his voice that could lead and comfort... It was selfish of her to wish he was here, with her. Doomed to die in a desert that seemed endless. But kozu wouldn't have given up. He never gives up without a fight, and neither would she.

"Do you think this is really smart prin-"  
"Yes kaji, now shhhh"  
kaji sighed and mumbled something  
"what was that?" zuko questioned

"nothing nothing"  
"Hey, you know im always right."  
"Yes, but this...going underneath a earth kingdom fortress-"  
"its not a fortress, it's a city"  
"with huge walls to keep US out"  
There was a pause.  
"Why is that?" zuko asked  
"what do you mean?" kaji, zuko's army friend asked confused by the question. Obviously zuko would know why.  
"I mean, why do they want to keep us out?"  
"I heard that they brain wash people here...please tell me you're not-"  
"kaji, im serious." zuko looked at his friend and then behind them at the line of his small army filtered out of the tunnel they were in and into the old underground city of ba sing se that was now covered in crystals.

"You know why you came here kaji, to talk, to train even-" zuko sighed "with the enemy"

"Except they are not the enemy, we are all human. This war started because of greed and corruption in OUR own nation. We have to fix the wrongs of the war. That includes the broken relationships between the nations. We have to show them we're human, not monsters."

"You know this could absolutely end in a massacre right?" Takumi, one of the last soldiers through the tunnel said.

"No, I have faith."

"Faith in what, Agni?" Rokurou scoffed

"Well, yes. I do, but today its more about the faith I have in all of you." zuko answered.

The whole little army made up of only 50 men looked around at each other. They all considered each other family.

"I have already showed my personal humility to the resistance that I personally started to built here. They know im fire nation, the prince! And as they found out that information, I did witness anger and hatred. Which, our nation fully deserve. However, the tide is turning. If we all join together to win this war, we can all exist in balance together again."

Kaji sighed.

"Well, we already came this far." he said and smiled, "and we'd do anything for you sooo"

Zuko smiled back, "wait here, I'll be back with the resistance."

After zuko left Rokurou said what everyone was thinking, "well this is gonna be awkward."  
And it was.

Zuko's fire nation army stood on one side of the cave and the resistance was on the other.

Zuko sighed, this was gonna take awhile.

Important A/N: also the dai lee are separate from the resistance! Kay? and please review! It keeps me writing this story..so if you want me to continue please review! even if its just a smiley face. I love it! Thank you all for the follows and favs!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I cant believe i made it to chapter 14! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review to have me continue!**

Chapter 14

"So we finally make it to ba sing se, and there is a huge fire nation drill trying to break the outer wall, its our luck I swear!" sokka exclaimed

"Universe just hates you snozzles."

After a mini argument, they finally set a plan. Destroy the drill from the inside out.

* * *

"Thats an amazing plan azula, its so diabolical!"

"I never heard a comment on something so horrible sound so cheerful." Mai's monotone voice said. Then again, only ty lee would be able to do so.

"It's the most strategic plan, I don't know what my brother is up to but-" Azula turns away from her friends "Its all about holding the right cards, we will try brute force first-" meaning the drill. "Although, destroying ba sing se would be more fun if more manipulation was involved."

"And you always been so good at it azula! Remember that one time-"

"Yes yes yes, Im amazing, we covered that." "If this doesn't work, we'll destroy ba sing se from the inside out."

* * *

"your sister's here."

"My luck." He paused. "What is she doing?"

"Just trying to drill through the outer wall."

Kaji expected zuko to spit out his tea he was drinking, instead zuko just sighed.

"Just like a thorn festers in skin." zuko said

"Eh?"

"Nothing, I like to work out problems through analogies." zuko said. And it made sense to him. A thorn is something bad, it will continually bother you tell you deal with it. However, a thorn is attached to a rose and a rose could be useful.

"Please don't explain the analogy to me, It will only confuse me."

zuko smiled

Not even a week later zuko will have changed his mind about azula being useful. Zuko knew the dai lee would double cross anyone. And it seems they admired azula.

"Agni only knows why." Zuko muttered frustrated.

* * *

"You're a firebender, and I'll prove it!"Jet exclaimed.

'Are we really gonna do this' zuko thought just before jet pulled out his weapons.

'Guess we are.'

* * *

"There is something seriously wrong with this place."

"What did the second jo de scare you?"

"Its not even a common name!"

"Not to mention they were exactly alike, creepy."

"Lets just focus on finding appa."

"The flyers will hopefully help-" katara started to say as she ran into someone- "Jet!"

* * *

"Come on jet, where did the dai lee take you?" Katara asked

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Here, let me try something." As katara used her healing abilities on his head-jet finally remembered.

"They took me somewhere near the water, like a lake."

"Wait-!" "Remember where jo dee said she went to vacation?" "Lake laogai!"

"Thats it!" Jet confirmed "Lake laogai."

* * *

"we need to move the resistance." Zuko said

"Wait, what?" kaji asked

Zuko said, "you know how azula was trying to get through the outer wall with a drill?"

"Yahh..."

"Well shes now In the city and unfortunately-"

~~~~Two days prior~~~~

Earth king: "I humbly welcome our allies the kyoshi warriors!"

"Well thats not good." kaji said

"No, its not. And shes getting the dai lee on her side." Zuko added and his mind drifted to his earlier conversation with azula...  
_"So the whole army is outside the wall."_

_"Pretty much zuko and don't take all the credit with father. I brought the brute force."_

_"The brute force that will only we able to act if I had taken control of the government."_

_"I don't think so zuzu" Azula relished in her new nickname for her brother._

_Azula went on to explain how much a hold she now has over the dai lee and how-_

_"Ba sing se is not really the prize after all."_

_Zuko raised an eyebrow._

_"It's the crown!" "And I will have, I know about the resistance and their plan to attack on the day of black sun. I already sent word to father." "No earth kingdom peasants will stop the fire nation!"_  
_'ok good she doesn't know of the fire nation involvement' zuko thought. _

_"You can have this city, but I will have the crown and the avatar's head on my mantel to cement my title has crowned heir to the thrown!" Azula said and dramatically existed the room_

Azula's confession that she was gonna kill the avatar was bad. With the threat of azula taking over ba sing se, aang wouldn't leave here. It would come down to a show down.

* * *

As zuko's army and resistance sets off for chamaeleon bay and out of ba sing se,  
"So where are you going" kaji asked zuko

"To see a guru of sorts. I need to learn a lost fire bending technique."  
Silence  
"cool cool, well be safe!"  
zuko swore kaji and sokka should met. Hopefully there would be a day they could.

* * *

"Chief hakoda, theres another letter for you." his right hand man said as he handed hokoda the letter signed by the resistance of the earth kingdom.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry if I kept you waiting. I had to finish my second year of college-then battle summer time sadness. And no-im not lana del rey. ANYWAYS-on with the story!

Chapter 15

"Azula, are you sure you want to do this?" mai asked her princess as the trio waited for news of the results of azula's planned coup.

"Are you questioning me mai?"

Mai would never say it, but she feared azula. And it was better to be with her-then against her.

But-

"No Azula, im just thinking of the avatar and princ-"

"I think you forget your place mai"

Ty lee in an attempt to diffuse tension added "Azula, I think that mai is just curious as to why you are not joining forces with Zuko an-"

"Ty lee!" Azula once put together, suddenly lost it. "I will not have my leadership questioned, if you voice these- treacherous words-again I will see to your punishment."

The thing was, their words questioned their leader-which could classify them as being treacherous. In reality, Mai and Ty lee were only concerned for their friend. They might fear her, but they knew how her dad treated her when she was little. That azula always chased the shadow of her lost brother, always trying to meet standards that were not clearly writing. Fire lord Ozai was always disappointed in Azula. Even if she was a prodigy, because 'Prince Zuko could have done it better.'

Azula was letting sibling rivalry get in the way of victory, but she was only 14. And if they failed in taking over Ba sing se, Fire lord Ozai will be disappointed in Azula once again. However, mai could not tell azula this. She would not listen.

(A/N:so basically azula is rising a coup against what is supposed to be people under zuko's control. However, she wants to say she took over ba sing se...so shes not really thinking. Of course Zuko doesnt actually have "control" over the king or the generals….or does he? ..whats his plan..?)

"To master this fire bending technique, you must realize your true passion."

All zuko could do was look at him like the guru was out of his mind.

Zuko started to question why he came to him in the first place, this fire bender was a deserter hiding out in ba sing se. Yet what zuko was doing, could be classified as treason. But he felt he was just committing treason against the fire lord. The nation however, well-he loved his nation.

Zuko pushed his prejudices out of his mind. He was drilled from a young age that deserters were the lowest of the lows. Which is why he stuck to his plan of bringing down the fire lord and all corrupted by his regime, by bringing them down from the inside.

Zuko did not know how he would do this-logically-tell the avatar made his return to the world.

Now Prince Zuko had a plan.

"Thank you for the tea." Toph said to an elderly man.

"Its no problem, its my job and passion after all."

"But thats not all you do, is it?" Toph asked. Toph had met him before, and he had given nice advice.

And ever sense shes been in ba sing se, she has secretly been going to a tea shop, where she saw..well felt and heard things.

"What do you mean?" The man asked

"How do you know the blue spirit?"

Meanwhile, the resistance made of both earth kingdom citizens and fire nations soldiers meet up with water tribe warriors. "Hello Chief Hakoda." Zuko's right hand man-kaji says.

"you're fire nation" Hakoda says confused but ready to fight.

"Yes, but we have joined forces with the earth kingdom. Well sorta. uh- what I mean is" agni, kaji wishes prince zuko was here to explain things. Kaji takes a deep breath. "These Earth kingdom men men can speak for our integrity. We want the end of Fire Lord Ozai. Do you really think that his people wouldnt suffer under his ruthlessness?"

"well I didn't actually think of that. I thought of the soldiers that killed many of my people." Cheif Hakoda answered sternly.

"well, maybe you can just give us a chance?" kaji said uncertainly. He really could use zuko. This was gonna take awhile.

A/N: OHHHHH, who is this old man?! ...i mean-its pretty obvious… tea-i mean...I couldnt have been more obvious. Lol. Review for more! Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews!


End file.
